everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
The Update HUB
"The Update HUB" is the thirty-second video of the EverymanHYBRID series. YouTube Description "We're going to have the run-down list here. Email us at everymanHYBRID@gmail.com or send us a message through YouTube. We don't mind which, really. I guess Gmail's better for a discussion, though. Viewers (our fellow HYBRIDs) have "attached" their videos to this page, as well. I would recommend watching the "video responses" below. Hope to hear from you soon, HYBRIDs. J THE U-STREAMS / LIVE VIDEO BROADCASTS: "Archived" at: http://www.ustream.tv/channel/everymanhybrid-live MY BROTHER ALEX'S YOUTUBE CHANNEL: http://www.youtube.com/wickedstickyalex BOXES FOUND THROUGH COORDINATES: '' ''BOX 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PwP5SJHnXGA '' BOX 2: http://www.mediafire.com/?a5n58elicwbjbre BOX 3: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SCIPTk62eb8&feature=related BOX 4: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LEKWYCzLMJo BOX 5: http://tinyurl.com/EMHbox5 '' THE BAG: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5TY4qEpx4f0 THE LETTER: http://jump.fm/TBCEQ (Received by viewer) THE TWITTER FEEDS: Now, up until recently, I would not have found myself linking these. However, I recommend subscribing via text message for your phone, to catch the latest stuff, whether it be from ourselves, or something else that's been going on. EMH: http://twitter.com/#!/everymanhybrid (The psychotic...)SEVENTRIALSOFHABIT: http://twitter.com/#!/SEVENTRIALS (for those involved in the tournament we found ourselves a part of.) THE DAMSEL (Stephanie): A girl from Princeton (~15 minutes away from us) who was friends with Jessalyn before... I Jeff became too reactionary and told the police that she was the last person to see Jessa alive, etc. etc. and that was the breaking-point for them to commit her for evaluation. We're going to help her. Soon. EDIT: She has been living with us (mostly at Evan's house) since our little adventure. Her name's Stephanie. She's alright once you get to talk to her. But I guess you all knew that before me, eh. CANYOUSEETHEWORDS:http://canyouseethewords.tumblr.com/ TWITTER: http://twitter.com/#!/youseethewords We've been linked this multiple times. Someone put together a wiki-esque page. We appreciate all the hard work... but some of the video descriptions are rife with dead links, talking about these damned "morse" videos. WIKI: http://everymanhybrid.wikia.com JEFF'S MINI-PODCAST (INCIDENT AT THE HOSPITAL): http://bit.ly/gkIqsS More to come, upon request. -Jeff" Transcript three members of the Everyman Hybrid crew are all sitting around in what looks to be one of their basements. video begins with Jeff grabbing the camera from a counter and aiming it at himself. Anytime one of the other two have something else to add, Jeff redirects the camera at whoever speaks up. Jeff: Hey there, Hybrids. Um… a lot of… we’ve been getting a lot of messages from you guys complaining about how a lot of media, a lot of content, presence and whatnot is hard to follow because it’s scattered all over the Internet… as if it’s our fault. and Evan are rocking on their chairs. Vince: As if we didn’t have a lot more on our platter at the moment to appease you guys… but anyway! Anyway… go ahead. Evan: Proceed. camera’s back on Jeff. Jeff: We apologize if it’s hard to follow what’s going on. But we don’t know what’s going on as well. So, like they say, we’ve… apparently there’s been a bunch of packages and letters and other content directed towards us… or involving us, that’s scattered on a bunch of peoples’ personal, y’know, YouTube accounts, or message boards that people linked us, and that’s great, I’m glad everyone’s finding it, but if YouTube videos exist of that, please put it as a response to this video. So this can be like a hub for all possible future findings and everything that’s happened so far. And if no videos exist of any findings that there’ve been, message me, whether it’s through our everymanhybrid@gmail.com, e-mail account, or just YouTube private-message us, and I’ll put it in text file, upload it to, like, Rapidshare, or a similar site, and I’ll put it in the description so we can catch up, everyone can catch up, and we can maybe piece together what’s going on. Vince: Basically, guys, we’re asking us to help us help you. Jeff returns the camera back upon himself, he speaks with a humble smile. Jeff: No, we’re… we’re asking for help ourselves. Evan: Just so everyone gets the full story. grips a large hunting knife as he rocks back and forth in his chair. Fortunately, his attitude seems to be altogether laidback and mellow. '' '''Vince:' Yep. We want to get the full story, we want everyone to get the full story, as well. Evan: Everybody to know exactly what’s happening. Vince: Let’s get to this. Jeff: Because, if everyone's caught up, we can help ourselves out. And maybe make sense of what's going on. We love you guys. Vince: Thank you guys. Jeff: Take it easy. Evan: Best of luck. Vince(?): See ya everyone. Jeff: Happy December. Vince: Happy... Decembeard. swings the computer around towards the table in front of him, as though preparing to turn it off. There is a comic book and a laptop on the table. Jeff: Evan got a computer. Evan: I got a computer. Notes *Jeff establishes the YouTube comment section for this video as the clearinghouse for all info and updates. This wikia is linked there, with a note about dead links and "morse videos" that they can't view. *All three boys are wearing the purple wristbands that they had viewers write in for very early in the series. *Evan got a computer. HABIT got a twitter. Hmm... External Links Video Category:Videos